The explosion of information available over network-based systems, such as the Internet, can overwhelm a business that is attempting to decide which customers or segments of the customer population to approach and/or contact regarding advertising or promotions. For example, a business that is looking to provide coupons or other promotions to potential customers may provide such coupons or promotions to the potential customers via a mass mailing, either paper-based or electronic-based. However, such a mass mailing is not targeted at all, and many such coupons or promotions will land in the mailboxes of persons who have no intention of purchasing the business's products or services, or have no intention of ever traveling to the area in which the business is located.